Anywhere Is
by KitKatLove94
Summary: "Calissta and Jade were sisters. It was simple, really." Summary inside. Read and Review. PeterxOC EdmundxOC
1. Anywhere Is

_Hey readers! This is my new Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction, _Anywhere Is._ I apologize for my lack of updating, I just don't like uploading without revising and revising again. So, if you read this, please review! Thank you!_

_~toxicslushi3_

* * *

><p>Calissta and Jade were sisters. It was simple, really. They cared for each other, yet they fought as sisters tended to do. But at the end of the day, they were family either way.<p>

Even though they had more differences than similarities, Calissta and Jade were closer than people expected. Almost as if they were twins, they would often finish each others sentences, to the point that people thought that they communicated telepathically. Their differences outweighed their similarities, but not in the unpleasant way.

Calissta was sixteen years old, where Jade was thirteen. Calissta was pale with light brown hair. Her eyes were a light, moss green. Jade on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair that ran in soft curls down her back. Her eyes were a light blue color, almost grey. Calissta preferred the comfort of her room, when she had time to herself. She enjoyed listening to music while she read, or sketched. While she did enjoy going out to hang with her friends, her preference was her time to herself. Jade, however, could not stop moving. Whenever there was downtime, she jumped at the chance to go out somewhere. Jade was more comfortable when she was with friends, rather than staying in solitude all day. But the sisters loved each other all the same.

Jade and Calissta's family situation was not one to be envied. Their parents were divorced, and they barely ever saw their mother. The reason for the divorce was that their father had caught their mother with another man. Later he found out that the affair had been going on for months without his knowledge. So the girls lived with their father, as he had been the one who won the custody battle in court. It didn't bother them that they stayed with their dad. He was their father, after all, and they loved him.

But as the months went on, the girls noticed that he had a tendency to come home later and later from work. He would spend countless hours at the office, and wouldn't come home until midnight or later, leaving his young daughters to fend for themselves for the night. Some nights he would come home drunk, and would yell at the girls if they weren't in bed by the time he stumbled through the door. It worried them greatly.

Most nights, Jade would seek the comfort her older sister brought, and she would creep into her sister's bedroom. Despite Calissta's constant grumbling and complaining about the lack of sleep, she would half heartedly toss back her covers to allow Jade the solace of her bed. They were the other's stability during this trying period.

One of those days where their father was home late, Calissta decided that it was time to intervene. As the oldest woman in the house, she took this on as her responsibility. She sat in one of the armchairs in their small house, and faced the door. At around 2:30 am, the door was opened with a loud bang, and Calissta's father entered the house.

"What the hell are you still doing up?" he bellowed.

"Waiting for you, dad." Calissta replied coolly.

"Why? It's late, and I'm tired. Get your ass up to bed. _NOW!_" he screamed. Calissta jumped slightly at the sudden change in volume, but she held her ground, nevertheless.

"Dad, we need to talk about your drinking. It's getting out of hand." she said, softening her tone. She hoped that by doing this, her father would relax enough to listen. But as he was completely under the influence, his patience ran on a thin line.

"What is wrong with you? I told you to get to bed." her father replied, avoiding the question completely.

"I suppose we'll talk about this in the morning then." Calissta replied, hoisting herself out of the chair. She walked briskly around her drunk father and sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time, just to be safe. When she entered the sanctuary of her bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find Jade huddled up, hiding under the comforter.

"It's okay Jade." Calissta said, placing a comforting hand on her sisters arm. "Just go to sleep." Silently, both girls, slid under the covers and drifted into uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So here's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>Please review<strong>_**, **_I need some critiques to know how to make it better._

_Thanks a ton,_

_~toxicslushi3_


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

_Hey guys! I'm back. Okay, so I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'll be optimistic anyway. I'm going to keep updating, with hopes that I'll get a couple reviews. Right, so, enjoy this shorter part of the story. I apologize for the briefness, but I wanted to get this filler chapter done quickly. So. On with the story.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to C.S. Lewis and the directors and producers from Walden Media. The only characters I own are Calissta and Jade, and their parents.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly, and Calissta realized that she did not actually wish to speak to her father about his habits just yet. But she knew that for the sake of herself and her sister, that she had to. She also knew that her father would be expecting some sort of confrontation, so she went on with her plan, and decided to speak with him anyway.<p>

She woke up with Jade next to her, who was still sound asleep, hugging her stuffed puppy to her chest. Deciding to face the inevitable, since she couldn't fall back asleep, Calissta carefully crept downstairs to see if her father was awake yet. She sat at the kitchen table, thoughtfully chewing her pop tart as her dad finally entered the kitchen.

His overall appearance was that of a vagrant. He had bags under his eyes, and he had whiskers on his chin and neck. His eyes drooped, and his hair was disheveled. Overall, he looked as though he had drunk a fair amount the night before.

It took the man five minutes before he actually noticed his oldest daughter sitting at the table. Carelessly pulling out a chair, he dropped into the seat and stared at the girl across from him until she moved.

"Dad we need to talk." Calissta said quietly, knowing from experience that he would be experiencing a hangover.

"Whatever, just get me some advil, will you?" he said, his voice rough. Calissta stood and went to find the pain reliever for her father. She filled a glass with water, and handed him two of the white pills. Calissta watched as her father popped the pills into his mouth and tipped the glass back to allow the water to help the pills down his throat.

"You were saying?" the man said after a minute of awkward silence.

"I need to talk to you about your drinking." Calissta's father narrowed his eyes and glared at her. Taking a deep breath, the teen continued.

"Jade and I feel that you've been drinking too much. You are the only immediate family member that is left to care for us, and you are shirking those responsibilities. Jade and I have to feed ourselves every night, and it's almost as if we're living on our own." Calissta let the words flow from her mouth without thinking about how her father would react. He only narrowed his eyes further.

"We feel like you don't love us anymore, and that you just enjoy partying with your friends instead of spending the little amount of time with us that is necessary. We are prepared to leave you if you don't stop acting like an unmarried man and start acting like a responsible parent that has two daughters." Calissta said coolly as she shoved away from the table and went back upstairs to her room. She had no idea what she was going to do, but all she knew was that she needed to get away from her father before he became angry.

Calissta's words didn't sink in for her father. All he cared about was finding relief for his damn migraine and going back to bed for the day. He didn't care that his two young daughters actually were preparing to run away from him forever, to escape the lives they have to live alone. He didn't know, and he didn't care, even if he did.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	3. Land of Confusion

_Right, so I'm still a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. But I will, as always, remain ever the optimist. I'll keep hoping. On with the story.  
>~3<em>

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, as it belongs to C., and the wonderful people at Walden Media. I wish I owned it, because if I did, Caspian and Susan would have remained together, and Peter and Susan would be allowed back to Narnia. But sadly, I don't. _**

* * *

><p>Whizzing could be heard in the air, as planes flew overhead, dropping explosives in England. It was the year 1940, and Great Britain was at the beginning of World War II.<p>

In the small town of Finchley, one family was desperately trying to seek the cover of their bomb shelter.

"Edmund, get away from there! What do you think you're doing?" Helen Pevensie shouted at her youngest son. "Peter!" she yelled behind her, as an older boy with blonde hair rushed into the room. Peter took hold of his brother's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on! To the shelter, now!" Peter yelled at his brother.

Two girls joined the boys as Mrs. Pevensie ushered her children to the front door.

"Everyone to the shelter. Quickly!" she said, shoving the two girls out the door. Then the youngest boy pivoted and made a beeline straight back towards the house.

"Wait, Dad!" he said desperately. He sprinted back into the house, an easy target for planes overhead.

"Edmund!" Mrs. Pevensie shrieked as her son ran back into the danger of the building.

"I'll get him." Peter said, as he turned to go after Edmund. "Get back here!" he shouted at his brother. The older of the two boys chased his brother back into the house, as Edmund headed straight for a photograph on one of the tables. The whizzing was heard again as another bomb was dropped.

"Down!" Peter ordered as both boys flung themselves on the ground. Peter lay on top of Edmund, shielding the boy with his own body. The bomb exploded across the street, which caused a window on their house to shatter.

The picture that Edmund so desperately wanted, which was that of Mr. Pevensie, shattered, leaving only the actual photograph under shattered glass and a broken frame.

"Come on Ed!" Peter shouted, taking his brother's arm again and yanking him to his feet. Edmund only just grabbed the photograph as he was forced from the room by his brother.

Both boys sprinted for the safety of the shelter, as their mother held the shelter door open, waiting for the two of them to reach the safety of the shelter. Edmund tripped in the middle of the lawn, and only with Peter's help, did he make it inside in time.

Peter literally flung his brother inside, slamming the shelter door behind him. The youngest girl was crying in a corner of the shelter as Peter rounded on his brother."You _idiot!_" he shouted, "Why do you have to be so selfish! You only think about yourself!" " Peter glared at his brother and took a deep breath before continuing. "Why can't you ever do as you're told?" Everyone was silent as Edmund stared back angrily at his brother.

Edmund sat on a stool in the corner of the room, and the two girls sat huddled together in a corner of the underground safe haven. Mrs. Pevensie stood in the middle of the tiny room, and Peter stood closest to the door.

From where Edmund and Peter were positioned, they both stared each other down. Edmund glared, and Peter glared back.

After that, no one said a word.

* * *

><p><em>At this point, I'm begging. Please review. I'd really appreciate it. And so would Peter.<em>

_Peter: Don't drag me into this.  
>Me: I just did.<br>Peter: Get me out.  
>Me: *smiles evilly* Too late. <em>


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! So those of you who are following this story, sorry for the wait. I've just been really busy with legitimately no time to get on and upload this story. I promise you its in the process of being continued. I swear. So my lovely followers, I swear to you that another update of this story is on the way. Keep reading!

~3


End file.
